dexterslabfandomcom-20200222-history
Last But Not Beast
Last But Not Beast is the 39th and final episode in season 2 of Dexter's Laboratory, which aired on June 15, 1998. The episode features Dexter in Japan as part of an exchange student program. While there, he unleashes Badaxtra, a giant monster with an ax for a head, upon the city, causing chaos. With the aid of his family, The Justice Friends, and the cast of Dial M for Monkey, Dexter battles Badaxtra in order to save Japan. Plot Part 1 Dexter's family is in a huge rush and Mom goes to wake up a boy named Toshi who is a student from Japan. Dexter is back in Japan where he uses his giant robot to battle other robots of other kids. When he does the teacher scolds them for it and Dexter accidentally shoots some rockets into a volcano awakening a beast called Badaxtra. The Kids and Teacher exit the scene, and Dexter does the same after He barely escaped being crushed, as Badaxtra continues to terrorize the town. Part 2 At what seems to be New York, Agent Honeydew, along with Global Security fight off Badaxtra, but They failed. Honeydew tells the Commander that Her squadron failed. the Commander informs The Justice Friends of the Badaxtra threat. and when the Justice Friends take on Badaxtra, Capital G goes to fight at maximum size, but made only half of Badaxtra's height, as Badaxtra flicks Him offscreen. Tiki Torch goes to battle and attempts to give Badaxtra the Honululu Hotfoot, (which gets Himself under Badaxtra's foot and torching Himself) Unfortunately, Badaxtra spits on the Tiki-Based Hero, which disgusts the other heroes. Valhallen tries His luck and plays His Ax at a high volume, which is working against the Monster (along with the other Justice Friends and the citizens) but His plan was put to a halt when four fanatics pounce on the Rocker. The Infragible Krunk with a roar tosses Badaxtra into the sky. as Major Glory commends Krunk for His part, Badaxtra falls back down to earth, crushing the remaining Justice Friends. the Commander who saw the battle goes into the fray, with only missiles. However, Badaxtra turns off the Commander's screen, which falls in front of Honeydew, Who summons Monkey via telepathy. Just as Dexter goes back home to his lab and has to team up with Dee Dee, Toshi, and his Mom and Dad to fight Badaxtra, even if it means telling His parents about His secret laboratory. Part 3 As Monkey, too, falls to Badaxtra, Dexter's parents decide to help and They tell Him that They'll have a long talk about the laboratory, because now they have to fight Badaxtra. It is hopeless when they do, and then Mandark steps in and tries to fight him, but he only makes him stronger. Then, Toshi tells them a way to defeat the monster with the power of love. Then, Monkey adds his power to fight Badaxtra and they win. After that, Dexter finds out Monkey's secret identity, and his Mom and Dad decide to have a talk with him about his lab. Dexter erase his parent's memories to make them forget about his lab, then Monkey erase Dexter's memories to make him forget about his identity. Mandark acts like he defeated Badaxtra and Dexter feels sad about that because he thinks its real. Dee-Dee is the only one in the family who remembers the epic battle and just gives a big happy wave goodbye and the episode ends. Characters Major Roles *Dexter *Dee Dee *Mom *Dad *Monkey *Major Glory *Valhallen *Krunk *Living Bullet *White Tiger *Capital G *Tiki Torch *Sam-R-I *Agent Honeydew *Commander *Toshi *Badaxtra *Reynolds Minor Roles *Mandark *Puppet Pal Clem (Non-Speaking Cameo) *The Two Boys From Japan Trivia * This episode was supposed to be the series finale leading up to ''Ego Trip''. ''However Dexter's Laboratory was later renewed for another season without Tartakovsky's involvemment. * Badaxtra is a nod of Godzilla and Gamera. * This episode is a reference of anime's such as Voltron, Gundam, Toksatsu franchises such as the Super Sentai & Power Rangers, and kaiju films like Godzilla, and also mocks the Battle of Hoth Snowspeeders vs. AT-AT walkers from Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back. * This episode is the series' first and only full episode-length story. * The title is a play on the phrase, "last but not least," indicating this was intended to be the series finale, until the series returned from hiatus in 2001 for a third season. * The Dexo Transformer makes its third appearance in the series, first appearing in Dexter Dodgeball and appearing again in Gooey Aliens That Control Your Mind. In this episode however, Dexter refers to it as "The Exo-Jock 4000". *The Music in the episode "Go Dexter Family Go" which parodies the theme song for Mighty Morphin Power Rangers "Go, Go, Power Rangers" was reused in a future episode which shares the same name as the episode. *This episode is a crossover between Dexter's Laboratory, Dial M for Monkey, and The Justice Friends, making it a season finale episode of all three of those shows. *If you don't count Ego Trip, this is the last episode to use traditional cel animation, and the last episode to air before 9/11 *Puppet Pal Clem makes a cameo in this episode. * Frank Welker has three roles in this episode, including Badaxtra, Krunk, and Monkey. * This episode has a huge amount of voice actors for this episode, about twelve, instead of the usual four, five, or six. * Dexter erases his parents' memory in this episode. In the 36th episode The Parrot Trap, Dee Dee revealed that Dexter has erased his parents' memory before on another occasion. This could speculate that Dexter has done this on multiple occasions. *This is the last appearances of Commander and the Global Security in this episode. *This is the second time Dee Dee wears her robot fighting uniform, the first time was Big Bots. Production Notes * In addition to this as the last episode in traditional cel animation which was first used in the pilot episode, it is also the last episode Dexter's house exterior and interior is seen in its original appearance. * This is the last 20th century episode of Dexter's Laboratory. * Although this episode is aired on June 15, 1998, it is produced in the same year according to the credits. It is also the final episode to be made in 1998. * This is the last episode to feature only the Hanna-Barbera logo at the end of the episode. * This is the second episode to feature only the Hanna-Barbera/Cartoon Network Logo at the end the first one was S1 Ep10. Goofs/Errors * While Dexter flies his ''Dexcape back to his home to prepare for battle, he enters his house through the chimney...in previous episodes this same chimney was used for a fireplace in his living room.Yet cartoon logic allows Dexter to get back to the lab through the chimney of his house. An explanation could be that Dexter built a second route to the lab from the chimney. * Despite the fact Dexter was supposed to have been in Japan at the time, his parents act as if this was not the case when he attempts to recruit them to pilot his machine. * Mandark's hair is not seen in the end of this episode, because his hair it's covered in disgusting green slime. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Dial M for Monkey episodes Category:The Justice Friends Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Dexter Category:Episodes focusing on Dee Dee Category:Episodes focusing on Dexter's Dad Category:Episodes focusing on Dexter's Mom Category:Episodes focusing on Monkey